Perfect Time Of The Day
by a red burn
Summary: Making out session with Danny DannyAiden kinda mushy actually.


Title: Perfect Time of The Day  
Author: Andréa  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Making out session with Danny - DannyAiden -kinda mushy actually.  
Disclaimer: Not mine (  
Note: No, I don't have fetish for garages, I'll leave it for the crazy bunch DnAers. It'd have taken place in a supply closet but since Caderyn is going to write that one, I'll just be content with dark, silent, empty (except for the cars ;P) Crime Lab garages. 

x

Her trembling hands pressed firmly against the soft material of his white shirt, descending over his body, itching to untuck aforementioned shirt from under his pants and tear it open. She shouldn't, she remembered just in time. As much as her half brain, body and heart wanted to just undress him and have him right there, the other part of her brain -the sane part that kept her focused on her job in particularly difficult days (aka: Danny licking lips, Danny giving her undressing looks, Danny giving those killer smiles, and so on)- kept slapping her, telling her capital NO.

Sometimes all she wanted to do was tell that half of herself to "screw you" and have things her way.

His lips left hers with a noisy sound, followed by a protesting groan from his female counterpart, which was immediately silenced when said lips found their place on the hook of her warm, soft neck. The electric jolt she felt whenever Danny's skin touched hers, dashed from head to toe causing her to shiver deliciously, which incredibly increased when his firm but gentle hands found the soft spot of skin between her pants and top, his fingertips coming to press against her sides, pulling her impossibly closer.

That was when a coherent thought entered her mind: Danny was going to give her a hickey. Goddamn him, if he did.

Aiden pressed her hands against his chest again; pushing him away just enough to take his lips -against her hormone induced body- away from her skin and bring them to her own lips before he had time to protest. Instead, he moved his lips against hers, harder than before as if, not matter how much he was over, around and inside her, he'd never be close enough. The fingertips on her hips pressed even firmer, sinking into her skin, bringing her to his body, then his hands moved upwards, one on her back and the other on her neck, fingers entangling in her silky hair; it smelled so good, he couldn't help but notice, even with his sex numbed brain.

Holy lord, what was it that she did to him? It wasn't just love because what he felt, what she made him feel was beyond that, was beyond what anyone ever made him feel. Whenever she simply looked at him he had his heart tingling, waving, fluttering; not to mention that amazing-horrible feeling of high butterflies -no, make it bats- flying madly inside his stomach.

In moments like these he wondered if he had just half the effect she had on him.

This was thick, messy, real love; something you didn't experience every day, or even have the luck to find the one so early in life. But he did; there she was, Aiden Burn, the woman that had completely taken over his head, the reason of his existence, every thought and every reason of woke up in the morning, and what had scared him more was just how natural it had come, how natural it felt.

Like breathing.

He had never truly believed in soul mates before he met Aiden, but then, soul mates was the only thing he could think of that described what they were, the connection they shared. What had started with what he believed was a crush, soon turned into something deeper than life itself. It sounded so cheesy when he came to think about it, but that was the only thing he could think of when talking about Aiden, because love just wasn't rational thought, it didn't have any coherence. It just was.

It was like being crazy. All of a sudden the world made perfect sense.

When Danny darted his tongue out and sought for entrance into hers, she immediately allowed him, opening her mouth, angling it better, and as both their tongues touched, an indescribable feeling exploded within their bodies. It was like dying and being born again. Aiden could barely control her body, as it crashed into a pile of lifeless limbs against Danny, never stopping kissing and tasting and dying into him.

They had to stop it, her half good-sense brain screamed as she started to furiously undo the buttons of his shirt, stopping mid move to go to unbuckle his belt. They needed to stop it, but Danny wasn't doing his part as he brought his hands upwards, under her blouse, warm hands on warm skin, the heat emanating from both bodies mixing together in a temperature hotter than the sun.

"Danny..." She managed to whimper when their mouths broke apart for a moment of air. He seemed not to hear her though, as he was already crashing his lips onto hers again; but this time Aiden was forced to push Danny away (much to her hormone addled brain's dismay) and clap one hand over his mouth before it could re take its place over and in the warmth of her lips.

Danny's mind became clearer, finally, and he focused on the woman's eyes instead of mouth. "What?" He asked with what sounded a very unhappy, very impatience sigh.

"Well, hello." She whispered, hitting him upside the head.

Damn, Danny thought as he winced and flinched, only Aiden to switch moods so easily. He really looked at her this time, noticing how her hair spiked in all directions, clothes out of place, cheeks burning pink and lips so wet and shiny and swollen. He licked his own lips, forcing himself not to attack her mouth again; she wouldn't be happy.

Riiiiiight, he snorted inwardly as he brought one hand up to pat his own hair, which was indubitably spiked everywhere too.

Aiden giggled.

"What?" He asked again, this time half irritated, half delighted by the sounds coming from the lips that just seconds ago were basically inside his mouth.

Aiden shook her head, smiling and pulled Danny's hand away, as she started to rearrange his hair. "You look so cute."

Danny rolled his eyes; only a woman to think that 'cute' was a compliment. Besides, he was still having a hard time trying to figure out how they went from mouth sucking to talking within such a short time. He still could feel her hands in the waistband of his pants, her heat burning through his skin.

'Burning', he chuckled. If her name was any indication of what he was getting he sure would have made a move on her long before and then, as if he wasn't in fully control of his brain, the words left his mouth faster than he could press his lips together, "Marry me."

She looked shocked, to say the least, and so incredible beautiful standing there, pre-sex messy, blouse half open, torn, hair everywhere and her lips and face screaming 'someone was sucking on my face just seconds ago!' and she looked completely happy for that. And still very shocked.

"What?" Was her turn to ask, surprised, so much she just didn't know what to think, what to make out of it. Was he serious?

"You know, the sooner we leave, the sooner we'll get to my place." He said, changing he subject, avoiding the question. She had looked just so confused for a second that he started to believe he had made a mistake by asking her that.

After a second of gathering her thoughts and processing what had just happened, she opened her mouth to speak, "Took the words outta my mouth." She smiled, and gave him a wink. Grabbing his hand she pulled him to the exit, almost forgetting about their 'we-almost-had-sex' out of place clothes. They had to be more careful, because damn, the way things were going one day they wouldn't be able to leave the garage before some incident happened. They were going to be caught one of these days.

Besides, Danny's bed was much more comfortable. And seeing him wake up with that cute sleepy face, hair messed, and brain still sleep induced mush was more worthy than having sex in a dirty garage floor.

Although some times she wondered.

Well, that was something they'd definitely have to try some day.

"And Danny?" She added, in as an afterthought, tugging at his hand, pulling him close. He looked at her, returning her huge, goofy smile. "Yes."

He knew exactly what she was referring to.

Finis.


End file.
